Shower partitionings with slide doors are already known from the prior art with the most different designs. First of all, there are many constructions in the case of which the partition panes are received in a frame and the individual frames are guided slidably or telescopically in one another. Such constructions cannot be used for frameless partition panes and have the additional drawback that the frames are very thick and solid and do not satisfy the high demands made on their optical appearance.
WO 94/24917 already discloses a shower partitioning in which the individual partition panes are supported on a telescopic arm. On the one hand, such a telescopic arm is characterized by a large constructional volume and a complicated structure; on the other hand, the construction used is prone to failure and can get soiled easily. Such a construction has not proved to be successful for all of these reasons and has consequently not been accepted on the market.